Conscience (SVU)
A boy brutally murders a neighbor boy. The victim's father recommends leniency, but questions his decision when new facts come to light. Plot Young Henry Morton disappears during a birthday party and all eyes lead to Billy Turner, a known pedophile. But the case takes a twist when Henry is found murdered and his 13-year-old neighbor, Jake O'Hara is responsible. Jake claims that he was abused after being sent to a camp for kids with behavioral problems. When it is discovered that Jake's allegations of abuse were fake they find out that Jake is a sociopath, who has no remorse, no conscience, and killed Henry because he wanted to. Henry's father, Dr. Morton is shocked. After discovering that Jake would get out of jail at 18 and would possibly kill again he leaves the room only for Jake and his mother to leave shortly after, when Jake gives Dr. Morton an insincere and mocking apology he loses it and shoots Jake in the courthouse. Dr. Morton is later charged with Jake's death. During court, Novak wonders if Dr. Morton acted like a grief-stricken father when he shot Jake or he did it because of his belief that sociopathic children like Jake can't be helped and should be severely punished. At the end with the trial over and Morton acquitted, he confides that he indeed knew that he was in full control when he shot Jake. He knew that Jake could never be cured of his sociopathy. When asked what distinguishes him from Jake, Morton replies that Jake would have killed again once he was released, while the shrink himself will not. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring Cast * Peter Riegert as Attorney Chauncey Zeirko * Mike Doyle as Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Jill Marie Lawrence as Attorney Cleo Conrad * Audrie J. Neenan as Judge Lois Preston * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Judith Light as Bureau Chief Elizabeth Donnelly * Ian Bedford as Officer Bamford * Kevin Jiggetts as Officer Green Guest cast * Kyle MacLachlan as Dr. Brett Morton * Johanna Day as Leslie O'Hara * Jordan Garrett as Jake O'Hara * P.J. Brown as Billy Turner * Bruce Kirkpatrick as Malcolm Wolinsky * Kathleen McNenny as Mrs. Morton * Gary Werntz as Judge Donald Harris * Novella Nelson as Family Court Judge * Jeff Gurner as Dr. Burt Gleason * Wiley Moore as SOMU Detective Monahan * Mark Aldrich as Jeffrey Jackson * Jennifer Prescott as Soccer Mom * Cecelia Antoinette as MTA Clerk * Dennis Pressey as Dog Handler * James Hosey as Sam * Peter Oliver as Jason * Jelani Jeffries as Tad * Brenden McVeigh as Theo Morton * Christen Simon as Paralegal * Wendy Scott as Foreperson * Michael Iles as Henry Morton * Max Iles as Henry Morton * Jessica Katz as Kid * Alexander Scheitinger as Kid * Alonzo Golden as Uniformed Evidence Cop (uncredited) References Rhinebeck Survival Camp; Adolescent Behavior Quotes Background information and notes Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes